


The Case of the Stolen Bean Bag Chair

by yeolakkuma



Series: Monkey in the Middle [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: It all started when Baekhyun wanted to relax in his favorite bean bag chair ... only to find it missing.





	The Case of the Stolen Bean Bag Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? It's crack and memes and I'm trash.

 

 

 

 

After a long day of school, dance practice, and photo shoots there was nothing Baekhyun liked more than coming home to the dorms to sit in his oversized bean bag chair. It was perfectly molded to his frame and so, so comfortable. He could take it with him into almost any room so that he was seated snugly. It was a particularly hot day and Baekhyun couldn’t wait to go home and rest in his chair… That is until he got to his room and saw it was missing.

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CHAIR?” Baekhyun busted into the living room where Minseok and Jongdae were sitting on the couch deciding on a movie.

 

“Wasn’t it in your room?” Jongdae peeked over the couch with care asking cautiously.

 

“It was. Now, it's gone. Who takes a chair?” Baekhyun runs his hand through his hair and sighs. Someone took his comfort and they were going to pay.

 

“Did you try checking another dorm? Maybe you left it somewhere?” Minseok ran a finger over the shelf and shook his head.

 

“I try not to leave it places because I don’t want people sitting in it… or worse. Cheeto finger prints or for God’s sake someone fucks in it,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and turned around to a surprised Joonmyun.

 

“Maybe you should check Chanyeol’s room,” He smirked and pointed his thumb behind him.

 

Baekhyun furrowed his brow and growled. If Chanyeol took his chair, he was going to be pissed. Chanyeol was notorious for being clumsy and a little messy. Baekhyun didn’t want his chair to be dirty.

 

“Chanyeol, did you take my… YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE,” Baekhyun walked in and slammed the door, pushing Chanyeol out of his chair and unplugging his controller.

 

“Hey! I was about to win this round,” Chanyeol made a face and slumped onto the floor.

 

“This is my bean bag. MINE. You know, not fucking yours,” Baekhyun held the chair out in front of him and then pretended to lunge at Chanyeol. He flinched and Baekhyun figured he got his point across.

 

“Okay. Got it. Not my chair, not my problem. Understood,” Chanyeol waved him out the door as he began another round on his game.

 

Baekhyun had figured Chanyeol got the hint. No one was to mess with his chair. He got comfortable in his dorm and watched a movie with some popcorn. It wasn’t long before he was tired and ready for bed.

  
  


Another long day of running around to a packed schedule and Baekhyun was more than ready to relax. He walked into the cool air of the dorm and felt a sense of relief. When he turned the knob of his dorm room he paused… his door was already open. He flung the door open and saw that again, his favorite bean bag was missing.

 

He stormed into Chanyeol’s room to see that he and Jongin were on the floor playing on their phones, bean bag chair underneath them.

 

“What the fuck did I say about my Goddamn chair!?” Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol in the ribs and he rolled over onto Jongin and then they both fell on the floor. Baekhyun ripped the chair out from underneath them.

 

“Honey badger don’t care Baek! Honey Badger takes what it wants!” Chanyeol popped up and put his fists up like he was going to fight Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun had had enough. He threw the bean bag over his head and hit Chanyeol straight to his chest. He fell backward into Jongin.

 

“I don’t give a shit what Honey Badger wants, you leave my fucking chair alone,” Baekhyun yelled and then proceeded to storm out of the room.

 

Baekhyun had tried his best to keep his cool, but his band mates were starting to piss him off. The one thing that he asked the members not to touch was his chair. That was it. A simple request. Hands off the bean bag chair and no one got hurt.

 

Chanyeol was about to get hurt and if Jongin was an accomplice… so was he.

  
  


Baekhyun did everything to secure his chair before he left. He was the master lock pick; there was no way anyone was getting that chair. He quietly locked his dorm door and set the key in his bag. He made sure to keep a close eye on it as much as he could throughout the day. When they got back in the vans he started to rummage through his bag to find the key. It was gone.

 

“Shit,” Baekhyun whispered to himself, taking a deep breath and hitting his head against the headrest.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo looked over and raised his eyebrow.

 

“I locked my dorm before I left and now I can’t find the key,” Baekhyun grit his teeth. If Chanyeol and Jongin had stolen the key, he was going to be livid.

 

“I didn’t see anyone near your bag, but then again it was a busy day,” Kyungsoo shrugged and settled back into the seat closing his eyes.

 

When Baekhyun entered the dorms he walked slowly to his room. He clenched his fist as he saw that his room had been unlocked and opened, the door still ajar from the intruders. He slowly turned and saw that the only thing missing from his room was, again… his bean bag chair. He set his bag down on the desk and decided it was time for revenge.

 

He turned the knob to Chanyeol’s dorm and sure enough, there was Chanyeol, Jongin, and his favorite chair. He casually walked in and smiled.

 

“I need my chair Chanyeol, babe. I’d like to watch a movie in the living room if you don’t mind. Thanks, sweetie,” Baekhyun said pettily with a forced smile.

 

“Why don’t you watch the movie in here? I have a seat for you,” Chanyeol smirked and wiggled his eyebrows opening his arms to invite Baekhyun into his lap.

 

he thought. Nothing would make Chanyeol more uncomfortable than someone being in his personal space acting _Okay, perfect,_ Baekhyun stood for a moment and then grinned. perverse.

 

“Sure,” Baekhyun bit his lip and then threw his legs over Chanyeol lap. He sat down facing him and draped his arms over Chanyeol’s shoulders, “Is this okay? I mean, you did suggest your lap as my throne.”

 

“Get off of me!” Chanyeol hissed and pushed back on Baekhyun’s hips. They came back toward him and he sighed. Jongin was now laughing hysterically behind them.

 

“Chanyeol, I said I wanted to sit in MY chair. I no longer care if you’re in it,” Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol’s discomfort.

 

“I told you that stealing that key was going to lead to something awful,” Jongin tried to escape but Baekhyun pulled on his arm and drug it behind him.

 

“Oh no, you aren’t getting away that easy. You helped him,” Baekhyun wrapped both of Jongin’s arms around him and set them on his sides. He was between Chanyeol’s long legs trying to balance himself.

 

“Damn it, Baekhyun,” Jongin sighed, pressed close to Baekhyun’s ass. He arched his back and they both groaned.

 

“Next time you steal my fucking chair we will have a bigger fucking problem. Do you understand me?” Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol and then Jongin over his shoulder.

 

“Jesus got it. Now get off of me,” Chanyeol was flushed and starting to sweat. His palms left Baekhyun’s shirt a little damp.

 

“Fine,” Baekhyun stood up and released Jongin from his grasp.

 

Chanyeol stood and kicked the chair over to Baekhyun. He smiled and picked it up, leaving to go watch his movie.

 

About half-way through everyone asked Baekhyun if he wanted to join them to go out for dinner. He declined instead wanting to finally relax in his chair. He didn’t realize that the group excluded two members he was already moderately furious with… Chanyeol and Jongin.

 

He was getting completely engrossed in the action of the film. Baekhyun sat wide eyed as the best part of the movie was unfolding before him. That’s when the bean bag came out from under him and he fell flat on his ass.

 

Chanyeol had ripped the chair from beneath him.

 

“I swear to God! It was the best part,” Baekhyun grabbed the remote and hurried to pause it.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. What was that?” Chanyeol put his hand up to his ear and shook his head.

 

“I know you can hear me with those big ass Dumbo ears. Give me my fucking chair,” Baekhyun took a step forward and Chanyeol tossed the chair to Jongin.

 

“This chair?” Jongin held it out questioning Baekhyun playfully, “But it doesn’t have your name on it?”

 

“It is still my damn chair!” Baekhyun lunged towards Jongin only to see his chair go flying over his head toward Chanyeol.

 

“Give. It. BACK!” Baekhyun tried to snatch his chair only to see it go over again towards Jongin.

 

“Make us,” Jongin chuckled and then tossed the chair back to Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun moved past Chanyeol and stood behind him. He grabbed Chanyeol by the waist and dug his chin into his shoulder blades. Chanyeol yelped and tried to wiggle himself free. Baekhyun’s grip was too tight. Baekhyun reared his leg back and shoved his knee into the back of Chanyeol’s leg making him lose his balance and fall over face first into the bean bag. Baekhyun rolled his hips into Chanyeol’s ass and he lifted himself up moaning.

 

“How about I just fuck you raw right here? Will that make you learn your lesson? Maybe I should spank you? Would you like that?” Baekhyun bit down on his lip and grinded his hips against Chanyeol’s ass again.

 

“No, fuck…” Chanyeol’s back arched and Jongin watched with his jaw on the floor.

 

“You are getting on my last fucking nerve. All I want to do is relax in my damn chair and you’re making that nearly impossible,” Baekhyun reared his hand back and slapped Chanyeol’s ass. He moaned and Jongin’s eyes got wider. He took a few steps watching intently.

 

“Please, Baekhyun. I’m sorry,” Chanyeol’s eyes were gathering tears as another smack came across his ass.

 

“Good. Now, leave me and MY CHAIR alone!” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol’s hair and turned him around to face him, “Do you understand this time?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded his head and licked his lips.

 

“Good,” Baekhyun smiled and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s plush lips. He moaned into Baekhyun’s mouth.

 

“Chanyeol… You’re dick is harder than a fucking rock,” Jongin laughed hysterically, nearly falling over on the arm of the couch.

 

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s hair and looked down. Jongin was right, Chanyeol was completely erect and building a tent in his basketball shorts.

 

He got up and ran away completely mortified. Baekhyun looked up and smirked. Jongin’s crotch was eye level and Chanyeol wasn’t the only one with a hard on. He reached up and popped the tip of Jongin’s erection making him completely aware that he too, was turned on.

 

“Don’t laugh too much there, Jongin,” Baekhyun chuckled and laid a wet kiss to his length through his gym shorts.

 

“Fuck,” Jongin hissed and ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him forward.

 

“Maybe if you guys weren’t such assholes to me I’d actually want to suck you off. But no. Instead, you fucked with me all week about my fucking chair,” Baekhyun opened his mouth and bit down putting just enough pressure to make Jongin flinch.

 

“What is it with you and biting?” Jongin pulled back and stormed off towards Chanyeol’s room, slamming the door once he got there.

 

Completely satisfied with their reactions Baekhyun moved his bean bag back in front of the TV and resumed his movie a few moments before the best part. He watched it through to the end and then yawned when the credits were rolling. He picked up his chair, turned off the TV, and got ready for bed.

  
  


Knowing looks and awkward shuffling filled the next day at their photo shoot. Every time Baekhyun would look over to Chanyeol, he would look away blushing. Jongin had a similar reaction. Baekhyun figured that it was safe to leave his dorm unlocked. They looked like they were a bit humiliated, but that wasn’t quite the emotion the two had. In fact, it wasn’t really what they felt at all.

 

When Baekhyun opened his door he was delightfully surprised to see his chair exactly where he left it. He sat down letting it mold around him. He threw his shirt off and stretched. His muscles were sore and he was tired. He folded his arms behind his head when he heard the door open.

 

“What?” Baekhyun deadpanned as Jongin and Chanyeol walked into his room shyly.

 

“We want to make it up to you for messing with you and taking your chair,” Chanyeol bit down on his lip and scratched the back of his head. Jongin just nodded and Baekhyun watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

 

“Go on,” Baekhyun turned to face them and looked up listening closely.

 

He saw Jongin turn toward the door and lock it. Baekhyun smirked to himself and watched as Chanyeol dropped to his knees in front of him.

 

“You obviously know we’re a bit frustrated. We want to… pamper you a bit since we caused a lot of your stress,” Jongin whispered as he walked behind Baekhyun and draped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

 

“I’m interested,” Baekhyun grinned and ran his hand through Chanyeol’s hair who nudged himself just a little closer.

 

“Which one of us do you want to fuck more?” Jongin whispered into Baekhyun’s ear and he sighed.

 

Baekhyun had thought about this before the chair incident. He really wanted to put Jongin below him but then again, Chanyeol was so big having him underneath intrigued Baekhyun too. Chanyeol had started this whole thing, to begin with as well.

 

“Why don’t you and I make Chanyeol our little mess? He took my chair first,” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to him and laid a kiss to his jawline and then to his lips. He gasped as Baekhyun tugged his head back.

 

“That sounds perfect,” Jongin kissed Baekhyun’s neck and stood up walking behind Chanyeol.

 

“Pull your pants down and turn around to face Jongin” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol again as he rose to push his pants to his ankles, then turn.

 

Baekhyun thought for a moment as Chanyeol’s dick flexed in the air. A small drip of pre-cum gathered around the tip and Baekhyun licked his lips.

 

“Jongin, on your knees,” Baekhyun motioned to the floor and he dropped fully aware of what Baekhyun’s intentions were.

 

He took a mouthful of Chanyeol and pulled his lips back popping on the end of his dick. Chanyeol moaned and gripped at Jongin’s hair. Baekhyun kneaded Chanyeol’s ass and took a deep breath.

 

“This is all the lubrication you’re getting before I fuck you senseless,” Baekhyun spread Chanyeol’s ass and flattened his tongue against his rim. He moaned loudly as both of them flicked their tongues, kissing and groping him.

 

He was groaning and pushing himself back and forth from Jongin’s mouth to Baekhyun’s. Jongin pulled back when Baekhyun sat back in the chair and shoved his pants down. He settled Chanyeol into his lap and slowly thrust into him. The saliva was enough to comfortably push into Chanyeol. He moaned loudly as Baekhyun snapped his hips forcing him down flush.

 

Jongin palmed himself and then undressed. He stroked himself a few times before waiting for Baekhyun’s instructions.

 

“What do you say about fucking Chanyeol’s face while I pound his ass?” Baekhyun leaned back and adjusted Chanyeol’s long legs.

 

“I’d be happy to,” Jongin smirked and pulled Chanyeol by the back of his neck down on his cock.

 

With every thrust from Baekhyun came a thrust from Jongin. Chanyeol’s eyes were gathering tears as he nearly gagged at every forced entry into his throat. Jongin pulled back and saliva was dripping from Chanyeol’s mouth. He took a breath before Jongin shoved himself back in. Baekhyun felt the heat growing in his stomach as he watched Jongin viciously fuck Chanyeol’s face. He saw how red and throbbing Chanyeol was and swatted his hands every time he tried to touch himself.

 

“Fuck, Baek… I’m so close,” Jongin was gripping the back of Chanyeol’s head with both hands and grunting every time his hips snapped forward.

 

“Cum in his mouth and on his face. Make him dirty,” Baekhyun pushed up into Chanyeol and steadied him grinding on his prostate making him yell.

 

With his mouth gaping and hands gripping the chair, Jongin climaxed firing cum all over his face and onto his wagging tongue. He huffed and settled down on the floor before Baekhyun turned them both over and settled Chanyeol down into the bean bag. He set his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and started to snap his hips making sweet noise as their skin bounced off of each other.

 

“Baek, I’m going to cum,” Chanyeol was panting as Baekhyun pulled his hair making his back arch. The friction from the chair was making Chanyeol climb fast.

 

“If you cum on my chair, I swear to God Chanyeol… You’re buying me a new one,” Baekhyun shoved his face back down and thrust faster. He was chasing his own climax as he started to become unrhythmically frantic.

 

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol pushed himself up to shoot white streams across Baekhyun’s black bean bag chair.

 

Baekhyun was furious. He pulled Chanyeol’s arms back and slammed into him making him scream. He pounded hard into Chanyeol’s prostate making him shake with overstimulation. He was still spraying cum all over the chair as Baekhyun climaxed flexing against Chanyeol’s walls. He moaned and fell over onto Chanyeol’s back. He caught his breath and then stood up.

 

“You owe me a new chair,” Baekhyun wiped his forehead of sweat as Chanyeol rolled over. He was covered in cum and dripping with sweat, his lips pink and swollen. He was completely fucked.

 

“Holy shit Baekhyun. I didn’t know you had that in you,” Jongin laughed putting his clothes back on.

 

“Next time don’t piss me off,” Baekhyun pulled a towel from his closet and headed toward the bathroom.

 

He turned the shower on and then heard both his bathroom door and the dorm door. Jongin had left but Chanyeol had stayed.

 

“Can I shower with you?” Chanyeol looked up shyly and held a town over himself.

 

“Yeah, I don’t mind. You know that ” Baekhyun stepped inside as Chanyeol set his towel down on top of Baekhyun’s. He joined Baekhyun in the shower and closed the curtain.

 

“I’m sorry. We can go to the store and I’ll get you a new one,” Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun’s waist and settled his head on his shoulder as Baekhyun turned the water temperature up a bit.

 

“I want a better one. A bigger one,” Baekhyun chuckled and felt Chanyeol smile. He swayed with Baekhyun back and forth kissing his neck.

 

“I’ll get you whichever one you want,” Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun tighter and buried his face in his shoulder.

 

“You better,” Baekhyun turned and looked up at Chanyeol who seemed really flustered.

 

He smiled softly and then leaned down to kiss Baekhyun. It startled Baekhyun because the kiss was gentle and sweet, unlike how he had just treated him during sex. He felt Chanyeol’s hands move to the small of his back and pull him forward. Baekhyun relaxed into Chanyeol’s affection and draped his arms over his shoulders. They stood in the shower making out before Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was still sticky with cum.

 

“Oh. Ew. Wash your face! Oh my God,” Baekhyun laughed as he put Chanyeol under the water.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to realize,” Chanyeol smiled wide and ran his hands over his face scrubbing himself clean.

 

“I hate you. I thought you were being cute,” Baekhyun frowned and splashed Chanyeol with water.

 

“I was,” Chanyeol cupped his jaw and pulled Baekhyun back into a kiss.

 

This time Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth. He was dizzy as Chanyeol pressed their lips together over and over. He never knew Chanyeol felt this way about him. They cleaned each other up and giggled the rest of the time they showered. After toweling dry, they put clothes on and cuddled into Baekhyun’s bed. He was thrilled to have Chanyeol snuggling him all night. He slept like a baby.

  
  


“Well, what do you think?” Chanyeol put his hands on his hips and smiled.

 

“I think it’s awesome!” Baekhyun plopped down into his new bean bag chair. It was twice the size of the old one and covered in a checkerboard pattern.

 

“Good,” Chanyeol leaned down and kissed Baekhyun softly, smiling into the kiss.

 

He left and Baekhyun hugged himself. He didn’t know where this thing with Chanyeol was going but he really enjoyed the extra attention. He settled into his bean bag and watched a movie before passing out for the night.

 

The next day was like all the other before it, busy. All Baekhyun could think about was going back home and relaxing in his bigger, brand new bean bag. The dorm was empty when he returned and a note on the fridge indicated that nearly everyone went with Joonmyun out to eat. Baekhyun smiled and then walked to his room. He was ecstatic until he opened the door and saw the bean bag was gone.

 

“No fucking way,” Baekhyun slammed the door and stormed down the hallway to Chanyeol’s room.

 

When he opened the door he saw Chanyeol relaxing in his bed, the chair sitting in front of the TV.

 

“Look, you bought the damn thing for me why did… _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was shirtless and looking up at him, smirking.

 

He turned over in the bed pulling back the covers and whispered, “Do you want to watch a movie with me?”


End file.
